Character Popularity Poll
An online popularity poll was held for the characters of Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou in March 2012 by Gangan Online. Fans cast their votes over a period of three weeks on the Gangan Online website. During the polling period, two poll updates were released that showed the top 10 characters voted for until that period. The final results were released on 21st March 2012, with a total of 192,608 votes having been cast. Details The poll was first announced through Gangan Online’s Twitter handle on 22nd February 2012, with the hashtag “#男子高校生の日常人気投票” (Popularity poll for Daily Lives of High School Boys). The tweet also contained a link to the poll on the magazine’s website, and the hashtag was used in over 750 tweets over the course of the voting period. The votes were collected until 14th March 2012. Users were only allowed to vote for one character, but there was no limit on the number of times one could vote. As a result, the poll tallied a very high number of almost 200,000 votes. First Update The first poll update was released on March 1 and was announced on Twitter. The top 10 characters were shown, along with comments provided (perhaps by the author) beside each. The list as displayed in the poll is as follows: # Karasawa # Tadakuni # Hidenori # Literary Girl # Nago-san # Habara # Ringo-chan # Yoshitake # President # Motoharu Second Update The second update was released on March 8 and was also announced on Twitter. This time, each character’s position was marked with an arrow that showed whether their rank had risen (pink), stayed (yellow) or dropped (blue), and a new set of comments were shown. Many changes took place in the standings, with only Tadakuni and Motoharu retaining their spots. The list as displayed in the poll is as follows: #Habara #Tadakuni #Karasawa #President #Hidenori #Nago-san #Mitsuo-kun #Literary Girl #Yoshitake #Motoharu Result Declaration The results of the poll were declared on 21st March 2012 as a feature spread in Gangan Online. The announcement thanked the fans for voting and displayed the number of votes secured by each character. Characters with 2 votes or less were excluded. The top 27 characters had their pictures displayed, along with comments by the author. The remaining were displayed as text. Results The following are the final standings as of March 21, 2012. The names displayed are as given in the poll: # Karasawa - 48,806 votes # Habara - 36,818 votes # Tadakuni - 24,810 votes # President - 13,779 votes # Motoharu - 6,512 votes # Hidenori - 6,309 votes # Yoshitake - 5,916 votes # Nago-san (Central High version) - 5,363 votes # Tadakuni’s younger sister - 4,077 votes # Literary Girl - 3,855 votes # Hidenori’s lookalike - 3,842 votes # Mitsuo-kun - 3,712 votes # Ringo-chan - 3,330 votes # Nago-san (Pizzeria version) - 3,068 votes # Vice President - 2,940 votes # Yoshitake’s lookalike - 2,830 votes # Girl with the mole hair - 1,829 votes # Rubber Shooter - 1,822 votes # Saviour - 1,787 votes # Convex mirror girl - 1,258 votes # Yanagin - 1,129 votes # Black hair and glasses (secondary character) - 1,052 votes # Yūsuke - 950 votes # Ikushima - 907 votes # Yamauchi-''sensei'' - 502 votes # Kugihiko - 405 votes # Kiyohiko - 352 votes Category:Lists